Epidemic
by Eleclyn Starmaker
Summary: When a mysterious illness sweeps through Minas Tirith - the only person who can cure it is Aragorn, but when Aragorn contracts the illness, who will save Gonodr from the epidemic? NOT AN UPDATE -- AUTHOR'S NOTES -- PLEASE READ!


Disclaimer: recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.R.R. Tolkien – the only things I own are the ideas and certain bad guys that I don't think I really should lay claim to.

**Author's Notes: This is my first LOTR fic. So please R/R!  And, if you actually like it **yeah right** you can thank Cassia and Sio, because they're the ones who got me into thinking about Aragorn/Legolas friendship stories.  Also, if you see any mistakes with names, misspellings, grammar etc. please let me know and I will fix them!  Also **for HP readers** my Harry Potter fic will be updated later in the week, I've been busy writing this one during school and ignoring my teachers.  **sheepish grin** Enjoy!**

**~*~**

**Epidemic – **by Eleclyn Starmaker

Chapter 1 – Hope Found, Light Fades 

            The rider's green cloak spanned out behind him to mingle with his long strands of golden hair.  Blue eyes glinted in the dying sun as the rider stared ahead at the silent city of Minas Tirith.  Still unable to see the banners raised over the King's halls, even with his elven eyesight, the rider moved his horse to a faster pace.

            "Ai, Valar, do not let me be to late!" the elven rider murmured to himself.

            Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood and Lord of Ithilien, sped on across the plains.  Two days before, the elf prince had received an urgent message from Arwen Undomiel, the Queen of Gondor, begging him to come to Minas Tirith with all speed.

            "I am sure you have heard," the letter had read, "of the epidemic that has spread through Minas Tirith. This sickness can only be cured by one person – Aragorn.  Unfortunately, during the treatment of others, he has contracted the disease as well.  The city is in disarray and Faramir and I have been forced to place it under lock-down.  I beg you to come quickly, Legolas, for I fear that Aragorn's time is running out."

            Legolas shuddered at the memory of the message's words.  The elf could not bear to lose the king, his best friend for many years – Middle Earth could not lose the King of Men.  Legolas had ridden all day and night, stopping only briefly to allow the horse he rode to rest.  His hope had faded as the hours passed by, but now, with Minas Tirith visible on the horizon, the elf found new strength and hope within his heart, and he was sure that he could, and would, make it to the White City in time.

~*~

            Arwen paced up and down the hallway outside her husband's room.  She had been barred from seeing Aragorn for fear that she, too, would be taken by this strange illness.  The sun had set but an hour before, and the elf began to worry.  There had been no news of Legolas for nearly two days – she had hoped that he would be at Minas Tirith by now.

            Stopping at an open window, Arwen peered out into the spring night.  A shout rang out from the main gate and a moving speck of light from a torch caught the queen's eye.  A glimmer of golden hair was caught in the light after a guard yelled, "Open the gate!" and Arwen knew who had arrived.

            "Thank the Valar!"  The elf slipped silently down the hall, heading to the courtyard.

~*~

            Legolas nodded to the guards with silent thanks when he was allowed entry.  As the elf led his horse through the streets of the White City, he was disturbed by the absolute silence and absence of light.  Shutters and doors were bolted and sealed, and only the city guards were seen patrolling in the shadows cast by the full moon overhead.

            The elf prince shook his head – this was very much like the way he had left Ithilien, for the sickness had hit there as well.  The silence within the cold stone walls of the city was depressing to the wood elf, and Legolas moved quickly toward the King's halls.  He was relieved to see Elessar's crest flying overhead, though it was at half staff in mourning for all those who had died from the epidemic.

            Pausing in the courtyard to hand his white steed over to a guard, Legolas saw Arwen waiting for him at the door.  The queen rushed to her life-long friend's open arms and allowed the tears of grief and worry that she had been holding back for two day leave to roll down her cheeks as she leaned against Legolas's chest.

            "It is too early for me to lose him, Legolas.  I cannot lose him," Arwen whispered, her voice muffled by the fabric of the archer's green tunics.

            Legolas stroked Arwen's long, black hair gently.  "I will not let you lose him, Arwen," the elf insisted softly.  Legolas lifted Arwen's face up to meet his sapphire eyes.  "With all that I have in me, Arwen Undomiel, I will not allow Aragorn to leave this world before his time."

~*~

            Legolas slipped silently into Aragorn's room – wincing as the door creaked shut.  Glancing at the huge four-poster bed that the king lay in, covered in blankets, the elf shook his head and sighed sadly,  "It is so like you, Estel, to worry for others and not care for yourself.  Ai!  I fear that this time may be the last, however, if I cannot save you!" Legolas lamented quietly.

            Aragorn chucled softly and slowly turned his head toward his friend.  Legolas was immediately disheartened at how pale and – there was no other word for it – frail the king seemed.  The elf moved forward and knelt by the bed, taking Aragorn's hand and wincing inwardly at how weak the return grip was.

            "I thought you were another one of those blasted healers!" Aragorn joked quietly, his lips hardly moving as he spoke.  Legolas smiled slightly at this, but his face fell at his friend's next words.  "I'm glad you came to say good-bye, Legolas."

            "No, mellon nin, there will not be a farewell yet.  Not if I can help it!"  The elf's voice wavered slightly.

            Stubborn elf.  You know that I am dying, Legolas," Aragorn insisted hoarsely, closing his eyes so that he would not see his friend's look of despair.

            "Indeed.  I know it."  Legolas paused, watching his friend intently as Aragorn stared at him sadly.  "But I swore to Arwen that I would do everything in my power to save you, and tot hat pledge I will hold."

            Moving slowly, Aragorn clutched the elf prince's hand against his chest.  Moving with the motion, Legolas rose and say on the edge of the bed, allowing the man to grasp his hand tightly in both of his own.  Aragorn sighed deeply, contentedly.

            Leaning forward, Legolas rested his forehead against the king's heated brow and cupped the man's face in his free hand.  Aragorn closed his eyes as Legolas spoke.  "You have much left to do yet, my friend, you cannot leave this world – you cannot leave Arwen," Legolas swallowed hard but his words still came out in a hoarse whisper, "You cannot leave me."

            "I'm so sorry, mellon nin.  I'm so sorry."  Aragorn's breath was coming in short, painful breaths.

            "No!" Legolas choked.  Closing his eyes, the elf spoke softly in Elvish – so softly that Aragorn could not hear him.  "Ai, Valar, take me in Elessar Telcontar's stead – for you know as well as I that it is not his time.  With all that I am, I beg of you, free him from the shadows."

            Had Aragorn opened his eyes, the king would have seen that a soft light emanated from his and Legolas's clasped hands, which rested over his heart.  The man suddenly felt very light as fever and pain were washed away from him.  Aragorn gasped slightly as renewed life flowed through him.

            "Rest, Estel, for you are free of this ailment."  Legolas's quiet voice reached the mortal's ears and, almost immediately, Aragorn calmed and fell asleep.

~*~

            Arwen awaited Legolas when he left her husband's room.  Grasping bother of the archer's hands' the queen whispered, "What happened?  Is he all right?"

            A weary smile spread across Legolas's pale, tired face.  "He will be fine.  The illness has been driven from him.  Tomorrow morning he will be as he normally is.  You can go in to see him, Arwen, but don' you dare tell the healers that I gave you permission or they will have my head!"

            Arwen smiled and embraced the wood elf tightly.  "Thank you, Legolas.  I do not know what I would do without him."  The queen rushed away to be at her husband's side.

            "Aye, Arwen Undomiel, I kept my vow, but I fear that the cost for dealing for a life with the Valar is a grave one," Legolas murmured as he watched Arwen disappear into Aragorn's room.

            The elf prince turned and started for his usual guest quarter when the first attack hit him.  Legolas stumbled and grabbed the wall with a shaking hand for support.  He head and chest hurt drastically and the elf soon collapsed into unconsciousness.

            No one in Gondor, or in Middle Earth, knew that that night, when King Elessar Telcontar was saved from certain death, that a hope had indeed been found, but a light was slowly burning out.

~*~

Please let me know how that was.  The next chapter should be out by the weekend.

**~Eleclyn Starmaker**


End file.
